


yea can i get a fuckin uhhhhh work title

by beeperinobeep



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, hmm idk this is really incoherent lmao, uhhh thats all i can think of lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeperinobeep/pseuds/beeperinobeep





	yea can i get a fuckin uhhhhh work title

He woke up warm and happy, yet inexplicably nervous.  
A dark blue eye cracked itself open, almost refusing to given the comfort of his sleeping situation and the time of day- early morning (if it could even be _called_ morning- the sun had just barely begun to rise).  
He couldn’t help but feel nervous about...something, though. He couldn’t place what- he never could, not immediately, anyways- but he just...felt bad. Maybe he had anxiety after all.   
Who knew.  
He tried to wriggle himself out of where he lay- a seemingly impossible feat; his small frame was pinned down by the thick arm of one of his boyfriends, who seemed to have no inclination to wake up anytime soon to allow him departure. Not that he minded, of course- the cotton sheets of the bed were comfy, and so were the winged, feathered arm around him and the soft, slightly scaly stomach he was curled up on- with the latter two having the added benefit of being warm. If it weren’t for this...odd, anxious feeling racking his tiny, scaly frame, he’d choose to stay here forever.   
But at the moment, he just needed something to take his mind off of this and calm him down. Two small, green, clawed hands gripped the azurely-plumaged arm surrounding him and attempted to lift it off of him- the only result he managed was a half-asleep grunt from his partner as he shifted in place. Fuck, he’d forgotten how light of a sleeper he was sometimes-  
The tip of his other boyfriend’s tail flicked like a whip in his sleep, hitting him right in the tender sole of his foot and resulting in an involuntary yelp.  
“Mmf?” There was another stirring from his larger partner as he cracked open his beak to let out a long, loud yawn that pierced the tranquil silence of the early, grey morning before he opened his own black eye in return. “Y’ alrigh’, love?” he mumbled, still clearly half asleep.  
“Yea. Yea. ‘s just Milo.” he responded, turning onto his side as well as he could before stroking the head of his avian lover- he noted he’d sounded a lot more tired than he felt. He let out a small yawn of his own before continuing. “Y’know how he is. Whippin’ me half t’ death in my sleep, I swear.”  
“Y’ sure you’re alright?” The larger one adjusted his position somewhat, resulting in his large, blue-grey frame being propped into a half-assed sitting position against the off-white pillow. “Shit usually doesn’t wake y’up that easily.”  
He responded with a shrug. “I dunno,” he murmured. His tiny claws caught on and scraped against the sheets of the bed as he rolled out of the warm, fluffy depths of the bed and onto the hardwood floor below. “Jus’...anxious, I guess.”  
“Where’re y’goin’?”   
He trotted across the room to the small fireplace across the room. “Tea.” He forced himself up on two legs from his normal quadrupedal stance to reach the matchbox on the mantel.  
“Shit, didn’t know all ya needed for tea was jus’”- he paused to yawn yet again- “jus’ a buncha matches n’ some wood, Leo. You absolute genius.”  
Leo let out an amused chuckle as he shook his head. “I’m startin’ the fire, stupid. Keep it down, anyways. You’ll wake Milo up.”  
“Wake _him_ up?” He crawled out of bed and trundled over to Leo’s side. “Man, you could play a damned _symphony_ by his ear, n’ he wouldn’t even _budge_.” He threw an arm around Leo’s shoulders- an easy feat, given how small they were- and let out a quiet snicker.   
“Quit it, I’m tryin’ t’ light the fire, dumbass,” Leo retorted, with a joking grin on his face. “This shit’s why you had to repeat 4th grade like, five fuckin’ times.”  
“Ah, shut up.” He gave a sharp nudge in the small gargoyle’s side. “It was only _three_ times, ‘n you know it.”  
“Pff. Whatever.” Leo, having finally lit up a match, tossed it onto the pile of logs in the hearth, causing the wooden pile to almost immediately light up in flame thanks to a few select enchantments. A warm, golden glow promptly filled the bedroom, illuminating the two figures like rays of sun. Leo made an attempt to pick himself up and put the nearby kettle on the fire, but was quickly forced down yet again.   
“I got it, love. Jus’ sit right here.”  
“No shit? I was gonna go take a seat in the fuckin’ kitchen.”  
The taller figure let out a snort as he put the teapot over the fire (already filled, thanks to the work of hydromancy). “Sounds like you’ve been hangin’ ‘round me too much, eh?”  
“Ha. I guess so.”  
He sat back down in front of the burning hearth next to Leo’s side. For a few brief moments, the only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the fire and the occasional snore from Milo, still lying in bed.  
“So, what’s buggin’ ya?”  
“Hm?”   
“Dude, the only reason we’re up this early is ‘cause you were anxious about some shit or whatever.” He put his arm back around Leo and hugged him closer. “Is everythin’ alright?”  
Leo responded with a brief spell of silence. “I...guess? I dunno, man.”  
“Well shit, I dunno either. That’s why I’m askin’.”  
He responded with a shrug and buried himself into his lover’s fluffy body. “I’ve just been real worried lately. I mean...you know how I’m a detective ‘n all. I mean, my main job was to find out if you were alive or not and then haul your ass to jail if you were. But now that I’m freakin’ _dating_ the guy I was supposed to arrest or whatever…” He trailed off and stared into the fire.  
“...Shit man, is that it?” His partner gave a humored grin. “Come on, you’ve been able to get away with it for what? 2, 3 years?”  
“...Yea. But I mean, there’s always the possibility that I’m gonna run outta excuses and coverups and eventually-”  
His partner couldn’t repress a snigger.  
“Larkspur!”  
“I know, I know, that was really fucking loud, I’m sorry. But come on,” he flashed a grin down at Leo, “You’re talking to the guy who was able to fake being _dead. Successfully._ For just over a _decade._ I’m pretty sure if I can pull that shit? We’ll be able to come up with coverups n’ shit juuuuust fine-”   
“Ugh. Man, what the fuck are you two doing?” a voice sounded out from the bed. A dark figure sat up, rubbing his eyes as the signature snake’s tail of a naga started to droop over the side of the bed. “Is everything alright?”   
“Yup! Leo over here’s just losin’ his shit again-”  
“I am not losing my shit, dude. It’s a perfectly valid concern.”  
“...Which is why you two are making tea at like-” Milo paused for a minute to squint at the clock, taking a minute to discern it due to his lack of glasses- “...seven...thirty…? The fuck.”  
“Crikey, someone got pissed on last night-”  
“ _What does that even mean??_ ”  
“Hell if I know. Listen, can we all shut the fuck up?” Leo interjected, before giving an exasperated breath. “I was just anxious. Larkspur woke up, we talked about it, I started making tea to calm down, that’s it. No one got fucking...pissed on, seriously-” he turned towards Larkspur- “what _does_ that mean?-”  
“I don’t know, it was the first thing I thought of-”  
“Why is the first thing you think of _urine_?” Milo was out of bed now, and was hurriedly cramming his glasses onto his face as he slithered across the floor to the hearth where the others were located.   
“I have a piss kink, dude, you know this-”  
“No. No, I...I didn’t.”  
“Oh. Welp! Now you do! I’m gonna fuckin’ uhhhh get some tea now, I’m pretty sure the water’s ready.”  
“You have fun with that, pissbaby.”  
“Why must one of the first things I hear when I wake up be this shit? Why mustn’t the gods have mercy on me?”  
“Ah, hush up.” Leo scrambled up onto a nearby stool, reaching for a box of teabags as Larkspur returned from the adjacent kitchen with a few mismatched mugs. “Ugh. Honey, why do you keep tea n’ shit in here, but not, like...shit to drink it with?”  
“Because fuck you.”   
“I hate this family.”  
“Oh same.” Larkspur plucked the box of tea out of Leo’s hands and opened it up, rifling through them as though it were a pack of cards and i dont knwo wehre i was going with this anoalogy im sorry “What kinda tea you want, Milo?”  
“Uhhh fuck. I forgot what kinds you have.”  
“I know _you_ want piss flavor, pissbaby.”  
“‘Cause people just piss in tea and sell it? Christ, dude,” he fished out two teabags out of the box and placed the remainder of them just out of Leo’s reach, “if you’re gonna make a fetish joke, at least fuckin’ try.”  
“Shit, I’ve offended the pissking, guys.”   
“Aaand this shit is why you ended up in an orphanage. Good luck reachin’ the tea, by the way.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“ _God, please~_ ”  
“Hey, how about we don’t moan like that before noon, thank you.” Milo reached a dark hand out to accept the steaming mug of tea given to him by the lumbering avian. “Hope it’s piss flavored.”  
“What other flavors would he have- ah, fuck.” There was a clattering as the box, just barely swiped by Leo’s claw, fell onto the floor, spilling its contents into the flames. “Guess I’ll just go fuck myself, then.”  
“Just fuckin’-” Milo broke out into a brief, involuntary fit of laughter- “fffffuckin’ chug an entire-entire mug of fuckin’- hot w-w-water.”  
“God, you’re like...losin’ your shit over there, love.”  
“S-shut up, I barely got any sleep.”  
“ _Ow, fuck!_ ” Almost immediately, there was the sound of shattering ceramic.  
“Did you seriously do that?”  
“ _Yes! Ow! Shit!_ ”  
“ _Why?_ Why would you _do_ that?”  
“ _I don’t know!_ ”  
“Fuck. Fuck, okay, by the gods-” after the fit of laughter that racked his body, Milo had attempted to take a sip of his already-halfway-cool tea before spilling it halfway down his nightshirt, leading to his sleep-deprived ass losing his shit yet again- “-we should, we should probably make breakfast or some shit.”  
“God, probably. Come along, dearest dumbass,” Larkspur chortled, effortlessly scooping Leo up and flopping him over his shoulder. “Let’s do some shit.”  
“You sure you trust him in the kitchen, though? He’d probably fuckin’. Eat a shitload of raw eggs or something, I don’t know-”  
“What possible correlation is there between chuggin’ hot water and eatin’ eggs?”  
“I mean, if he’s done one thing, I don’t see any reason why he wouldn’t do another.”  
“Love ya too, assholes.”  
“Awh, shit. I love you too.”  
With that, they headed off to the kitchen, Leo silently regretting getting out of bed that morning.


End file.
